Azulongmon Explains It All
Azulongmon Explains It All is the thirty-eighth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by No Mon is an Island and followed by Song of Sakuyamon. Plot Janyu and the other Monster Makers begin creation of an ark that will get the tamers home. The ark is taking a long time processing. Zhuqiaomon uses Sonic Zephyr to send Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Suzie, and Lopmon flying. Renamon matrix digivolves to Taomon and protects everyone with Talisman Spell. Zhuqiaomon attacks, and Taomon moves them and the shield out of the way to avoid his attacks, which are powerful enough to destroy the shield. This takes a lot of energy, however, and she can't keep this up forever. Guilmon and Terriermon jump out of the shield. Zhuqiaomon hits them with his beak, knocking them into the water. He decides to destroy them first and uses Blazing Helix, shooting a powerful fire beam from his wings at them. A lightning whip suddenly stops Zhuqiaomon's attack. Zhuqiaomon asks who dares defy him, and Azulongmon, another Sovereign, appears and tells Zhuqiaomon to stop his attack and put aside his senseless quest to destroy the humans. Zhuqiaomon says the humans cost them their chance of survival, but Azulongmon says not all believe as he does. Zhuqiaomon shoots a Blazing Helix at Azulongmon, who blocks with Aura Force. Zhuqiaomon tells Azulongmon that the humans endanger their future and destroyed his servants. Azulongmon says Zhuqiaomon sent the Devas to attack the humans first. Zhuqiaomon did it so push forward their digivolution so they could defeat their true enemy, but Azulongmon says the digivolution might have left them vulnerable, and that they should stop advancing, not digivolve further. Zhuqiaomon says that must be why Azulongmon turned the catalyst into a Digimon. Azulongmon says he didn't, but it was a wise decision. Henry asks who the true enemy, is, and Lopmon says it is neither human nor Digimon, and is different from the DigiGnomes. Meanwhile, Calumon climbs up the wall of the pit he is imprisoned in. Zhuqiaomon still believes that humans will be their undoing, despite Azulongmon reminding him what a powerful creature was formed when humans and Digimon biomerged. Zhuqiaomon shoots a Blazing Helix at Guilmon, and Takato jumps out of the shield, biomerging with Guilmon into Gallantmon. Gallantmon fights Zhuqiaomon, and they are evenly matched before Azulongmon stops the battle and says they should be focusing on the true enemy, and tells Zhuqiaomon to give the humans a chance, as they really do want to help. Ryo and Cyberdramon arrive at a white area in the Land of the Sovereign. They are searching for Baihumon, the most powerful Sovereign. There is a forest as well, which turns out to be another Sovereign, Ebonwumon, a two-headed turtle with a tree on his back and a green aura. Ebonwumon says that this is Baihumon's domain and not his, and that he is watching it for him. Cyberdramon senses that Baihumon is fighting something. Guardromon takes Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri to Takato and the others. Henry asks Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon who the true enemy is. They don't even know its name, but do know that it wants to destroy the digital world. Azulongmon says it was here since the formation of the digital world, and long ago it disappeared and hid beneath the six layers of the digital world. The early Digimon, their ancestors, lived on in the digital world with DigiGnomes and the true enemy, which destroyed many Digimon and DigiGnomes. Now it has returned to end the Digimon's existence. When the true enemy disappeared, the Digimon were able to digivolve, creating the other five layers of the digital world. They lived in peace and harmony, the Sovereign creating their own land, and focused on protecting the digital world. The power they achieved woke the true enemy. To convince the true enemy that they weren't digivolving to the point where it would be necessary to eliminate them, the catalyst was transformed into a Digimon. Azulongmon doesn't have that kind of power, but the DigiGnomes do. At that moment, DigiGnomes arrive with Shibumi. Takato asks him about the true enemy, and he says that its name is D-Reaper. The D-Reaper was designed to control the growth of artificial intelligence, deleting any AI programs that exceeded their original parameters. Although it was initially a relatively simple program and shouldn't have the power to destroy advanced Digimon like Sovereign, unless it mutated by incorporating the data of Digimon it destroyed. Before he can tell them more, in the real world he is disconnected from the machines connecting him to the digital world. As Calumon reaches the top of the wall, several orbs of red float through the air like a lava lamp. They are orbs of chaos, part of the D-Reaper. Notes *The antagonist of this episode is Zhuqiaomon *First appearance of Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and the D-Reaper *Zhuqiaomon is convinced to not destroy the humans *The D-Reaper arc begins Category:Episodes